The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
A type of open roof construction for a vehicle, includes a stationary roof part, a roof opening provided therein, a panel which is movable between closed and open positions for closing and opening. A moving mechanism includes two stationary guides extending at least partly in a non parallel manner along opposite longitudinal edges of the roof and two pivot arms which each operate between a respective one of the stationary guides and the movable panel. Each pivot arm at a first end, is movably attached to the movable panel with a substantially vertically extending pivot axis and at an opposite second end of the pivot arm, is guided by said respective one of the stationary guides. Each pivot arm in the region of its second end is provided with at least one guide member, whereas the movable panel comprises at least two guide parts along which the respective guide members will move when the respective pivot arms, as a result of the cooperation between the stationary guides and said pivot arms, pivot around a respective pivot axis.
Such an open roof construction is known from EP-A-2 380 763 in the name of applicant. According to this state of the art, the use of non parallel stationary guides makes it possible to design the open roof construction in accordance with the (transverse) curvature of the roof of the vehicle. The pivot arms provide a compensation for the varying distance between the stationary guides, such that, notwithstanding the curved shape of the stationary guides, basically the use of standard constructional means remains possible.